Harry Ruby
| birth_place = New York City | death_date = | death_place = Woodland Hills, California | occupation = composer, screenwriter }} Harry Ruby (January 27, 1895 – February 23, 1974) was a Jewish American composer and screenwriter, who was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1970.Harry Ruby biography, songwritershalloffame.org. Retrieved April 29, 2013. He was married to actress Eileen Percy. Biography Ruby was born in New York City. After failing at his early ambition to become a professional baseball player, he toured the vaudeville circuit as a pianist with the Bootblack Trio and the Messenger Boys Trio until meeting the man who would become his longtime partner, lyricist Bert Kalmar. Kalmar and Ruby were a successful songwriting team for nearly three decades until Kalmar's death in 1947, a partnership portrayed in the 1950 MGM musical Three Little Words, starring Fred Astaire as Kalmar and Red Skelton as Ruby.Harry Ruby song catalog, songwritershalloffame.org. Retrieved April 29, 2013. A good friend of Groucho Marx, Ruby appeared several times on his television program, You Bet Your Life. In his 1972 concert at Carnegie Hall, Marx gave the following introduction before performing a song of Ruby's: "I have a friend in Hollywood ... I think I do, I'm not so sure. laughter His name is Harry Ruby applause and he wrote a lot of songs that I've sung over the years ..."[https://archive.org/details/OTRR_An_Evening_With_Groucho_Singles An Evening With Groucho (Beverly Hills: A & M Records, 1972)], archive.org. Retrieved August 20, 2013. : : Today, Father, is Father's Day : And we're giving you a tie : It's not much we know : It is just our way of showing you : We think you're a regular guy : You say that it was nice of us to bother : But it really was a pleasure to fuss : For according to our mother : You're our father : And that's good enough for us : Yes, that's good enough for us In the Dick Cavett show, on 5 September 1969, Marx also sang a second stanza, and introduced it with, "Isn't that a beautiful melody? And a beautiful sentiment: ... Today, father, is father's day. ... 16 men in that orchestra: nine of them are illegitimate children laughter. Nine and a half including the director." : The tie that you got : Didn't cost such a lot : And we'll give you the same tie next year. : You tell us it was nice of us to bother : But it really was a pleasure to fuss : For they say, a child can only have one father : And you are the one for us. : And you are the one for us. Selected film scores Harry Ruby filmography imdb.com. Retrieved: April 29, 2013. * Animal Crackers (1930) * Horse Feathers (1932) * Duck Soup (1933) * Bright Lights (1935) * Walking on Air (1936) * Three Little Words (1950) Selected screenplays * The Kid from Spain (1932) * Horse Feathers (1932) * Duck Soup (1933) * Bright Lights (1935) * Walking on Air (1936) * The Life of the Party (1937) * Lovely to Look at (1952) '''Selected Broadway scores Harry Ruby stage scores ibdb.com. Retrieved: April 29, 2013. * Ziegfeld Follies of 1918 (1918) - revue - featured songwriter * Helen of Troy, New York (1923) - musical - co-composer and co-lyricist * No Other Girl (1924) - musical - co-composer and co-lyricist * Holka Polka (1925) - musical - co-book-editor * The Ramblers (1926) - musical - co-composer, co-lyricist and co-bookwriter * Lucky (1927) - musical - co-bookwriter * The Five O'Clock Girl (1927) - musical - composer * She's My Baby (1928) - musical - co-bookwriter * Good Boy (1928) - musical - co-composer and co-lyricist * Animal Crackers (1928) - musical - co-composer and co-lyricist * Top Speed (1929) - musical - co-producer and co-bookwriter * High Kickers (1941) - musical - co-composer, co-lyricist and co-bookwriter * Fosse (1998) - revue - featured songwriter for "Who's Sorry Now" from All That Jazz 1979 Notable songs *"Who's Sorry Now?", 1923: Kalmar and Ruby's first big hit *"I Wanna Be Loved by You", 1928: a hit for Helen Kane, known as the "Boop-boop-a-doop girl", and sung by Marilyn Monroe in the film Some Like It Hot *"I Love You So Much", 1928 *"Three Little Words", 1930: their biggest hit. *"Nevertheless", 1931: a hit for both Bing Crosby and Rudy Vallee, later done by The Mills Brothers and Frank Sinatra *"I'm Against It", "I Always Get My Man" and "Everyone Says I Love You" from Horsefeathers 1932. *"Hail, Hail Fredonia" from Duck Soup, 1933 *"What A Perfect Combination", 1932: lyrics by Kalmar and Irving Caesar, music by Ruby and Harry Akst, written for the Broadway show "The Kid" starring Eddie Cantor *"A Kiss to Build a Dream On", 1935: their last hit *"The Real McCoys", 1957-1963: Television theme Selected bibliography *''The Kalmar-Ruby Song Book'' Random House (1936) B009X7KK6K Introduction by Ben Hecht with contributions by Groucho Marx, Robert Benchley, Moss Hart, Irving Berlin, Marc Connelly, James Kevin McGuinness, Franklin P. Adams and Nunnally Johnson. *''Songs My Mother Never Sang'' Random House (1943) B002B9VFCA *''The Four Marx Brothers in Monkey Business and Duck Soup'' Simon & Schuster (1973) 978-0671212735 S.J. Perelman; Will B. Johnstone; Bert Kalmar; and Harry Ruby Death Ruby died in Woodland Hills, California and was interred at the Chapel of the Pines in Los Angeles.Harry Ruby profile, findagrave.com; retrieved April 29, 2013. See also *Category:Songs with music by Harry Ruby References External links *Photo of Harry Ruby *Harry Ruby at Allmusic *Harry Ruby at the Sheet Music Consortium Streaming audio *Harry Ruby on Victor Records *Harry Ruby on Edison Records *Harry Ruby at the Internet Archive ;Video * Category:1895 births Category:1974 deaths Category:Burials at Chapel of the Pines Crematory Category:Jewish American composers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Vaudeville performers Category:20th-century American composers